El hijo de Pluton
by TabaCat Stoner
Summary: "-¿sabes? Tengo la extraña sensación de que debería estar enojado contigo. -sí, deberías-dijo Nico" Es la primera noche de Percy en el campamento Jupiter, alli hay un chico, que es realmente familiar, aunque este afirme no conocerlo. Ellos tienen una historia, y esta apunto de volverse mas complicada.


Le zumbaba la cabeza y simplemente no podía dormir. Aun sentía la adrenalina de la batalla, el frenesí que invadía su cuerpo cuando tomaba su espada y se enfrentaba al enemigo.

Percy tenía la sensación de que no era su primera pelea, ni mucho menos. Pero si la loba había estado en lo correcto y se había pasado tantos meses dormido... se imagino que su cuerpo debería haber

estado en baja forma, debilitado, cansado. Después de todo el mismo día había arrastrado a una diosa un buen trecho, llevaba días fulminando y rematando y haciendo todo el proceso mil veces porque esas malditas mujeres con cabello de serpientes se negaban a morir.

Nada de eso. Aunque eran demasiadas cosas que procesar, y posiblemente era por eso que su cerebro no podía estar quieto.

La cama de arriba se removió un poco, Percy no era el único que no podía dormir.

Percy dejo salir un suspiro.

Se levanto de puntillas y se deslizo fuera del dormitorio.

Los únicos que pululaban por allí eran los lares. A la mortecina luz nocturna refulgían con su extraño

brillo morado, eran claramente visibles. Le lanzaron miradas desconfiadas y se alejaron murmurando por lo bajinis entre ellos.

Percy suspiro otra vez, se sentía completamente solo. Sabía que había gente buscándolo, lo presentía, él tenía una familia, aunque no consiguiera recordarla, tenía una novia, una novia muy bonita y que por el recuerdo de sus ojos grises parecía ser muy inteligente. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, después de todo aun no le habían encontrado.

Recorrió sus pasos de vuelta en el campamento. Por donde Frank le había llevado antes.

El lugar parecía aun mas ruinoso que cuando le había visto antes, un pequeño trastero con una red enredada y tres manzanas mohosas. Se sentó allí y limpio un poco el desorden, pulió con la manga de su camisa el tridente. Incluso allí, en el terreno que correspondía a su padre Percy sentía que algo no andaba bien, el mismo sabía que su padre era el Dios del mar, lo había demostrado ante toda la legión con esos cañones hace un rato.Pero algo no andaba bien, no conseguía sentirse cómodo ante Neptuno.

Paso un rato antes de que se diera cuenta de que no estaba solo. Desde un templo más allá, el chico

pálido y con ropas negras de antes, el hermano de Hazel, lo observaba. Estaba encaramado en el techo del templo de su padre jugueteaba con unas cosas blancas ¿huesos? Percy sintió un escalofrió.

Levanto una mano.

-hey

El chico Nico no pareció querer devolver el saludo.

Percy se levanto de su propio trastero y se dirigió al bonito y bien cuidado templo de Plutón.

¿no vas a dormir?-pregunto, mas por decir algo que porque realmente le interesara. Nico parecía un vampiro, posiblemente ni siquiera dormía.

Nico esbozo una media sonrisa con desgana. Se deslizo desde el techo y cayo limpiamente a su lado.

Sacudió un poco sus ropas y rebatió.

-eres tu el que se supone que debería estar durmiendo. Supongo que tuviste un día ocupado.

Percy hizo una mueca y se pasó las manos por su cabello, desordenándolo aun más.

Se fijo que a su lado, los ojos de Nico parecieron refulgir de una manera extraña. Lo miro con más cuidado.

-te conozco- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Nico no respondió en seguida, el chico parecía estar buscando con cuidado las palabras correctas para decirle.

-es complicado- sentencio al fin.

Percy enarco una ceja, por un lado estaba convencido de que el chico lo negaría.

-¿sabes? Tengo la extraña sensación de que debería estar enojado contigo.

Nico sonrió otra vez, pero ahora no había ni rastro de alegría en el. Parecía completamente abatido.

sí, deberías-dijo Nico arrastrando un poco las palabras

-esta conversación no me está ayudando en nada-replico Percy molesto, allí mismo tenia a alguien que conocía su anterior vida, alguien que tenia las respuestas correctas y ese alguien no quería soltarle nada.

-adelante, puedes irte.

En un arrebato de ira Percy tomo al chico por el cuello de su chaqueta de aviador y lo levanto unos

centímetros del suelo.

Nico no hizo ningún ademan por intentar defenderse.

Percy pudo notar, que incluso a través de la ropa, el corazón de Nico latía mas rápido de lo que

normalmente los corazones hacen. Su rostro sin embargo era una máscara de indiferencia

imperturbable.

Percy lo soltó, Nico trastrabillo un poco pero se recompuso casi enseguida. Percy quería estar enojado, quería sacar su espada y convertir al chico en una brocheta. Percy quería jalar al chico a sus brazos y Quedarse así con él un rato.

Considero la posibilidad de enojarse consigo mismo. Pero la desecho también, de todas formas él no tenía la culpa de estar tan lamentablemente perdido y desmemoriado. Tuvo que admitir que el irritante hijo de Plutón tampoco.

-quiero ayudarte ¿sabes?- interrumpió sus pensamientos Nico- dioses! Te he buscado por casi un año! Todos te buscamos! Thalía tiene a todas las cazadoras rastreando! Y tu hermano... -vacilo un poco- no puedes culparme! Tu no deberías estar aquí!-le señalo con un dedo de forma acusadora.

El chico parecía realmente furioso, ahora había abandonado toda mascara y su rostro era emoción pura,de que tipo, Percy no estaba seguro, allí había de todo, rabia, tristeza, confusión, alegría y miedo.

Percy no sabía quién era Thalía y que pintaban en el cuadro esas cazadoras, ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener un hermano, algo se removió en su mente, como si su cerebro estuviera buscando la información y solo encontrara agujeros vacios. Por otro lado el chico parecía que ahora no se quería callar y estaba chillando más para sí mismo una mezcla horrible de ingles, italiano y lo que reconoció como griego.

-eh venga, ya está bien - dijo levantando las manos - cálmate

Nico lo miro sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado que la razón de su furibundo soliloquio estaba justo allí a su lado.

-Percy... - dijo con un suspiro- de todas formas estas a salvo, nada te puede pasar con la marca de Aquiles y... ¿Qué? -añadió al ver vacilar a Percy

Percy se balanceo ligeramente sobre sus pies y se revolvió el pelo otra vez.

-¿Percy?-pregunto otra vez Nico esta vez con más urgencia

-pues... la diosa esa de las bolsas de basura, ella dijo que al cruzar el rio abandonaba la marca esa, la de

Aquiles, no sé que tanto dijo de griegos y protección y... -Percy se detuvo.

Nico había palidecido hasta extremos impensables. Su piel de por si pálida tenía un aspecto cadavérico y parecía a punto de vomitar. Perdió el equilibrio incluso y Percy se sintió obligado a sostener al chico.

Cuando al fin Nico se estabilizo Percy pensó que mejor hubiera seguido medio desmayado porque

enseguida se puso a girar sobre sí mismo chillando.

oh Dioses! Oh Dioses! Oh Dioses! ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos para...? ¿Todo para esto? Sagrada estigia!

Percy abrió los ojos asombrado, Nico se había tomado su nueva condición de vulnerabilidad incluso

peor que el, mucho peor que el de hecho.

-sip - afirmo cruzándose de brazos mientras observada a Nico - tu definitivamente sabes mucho más

de lo que dices.

Nico cerró la boca lo miro abochornado - lo siento ¿vale? Es malo para mí también. - sus mejillas

tomaron un suave color rosa.

Otra vez Percy tuvo la tentación de jalar al chico a sus brazos.

-bien -dijo sonriendo- a no ser que seas un estupendo actor, te creo.

Nico se sonrojo otra vez.

Y por primera vez en lo que parecia mucho tiempo Percy se permitió reír.

-vamos vete, debes descansar si te vas a ir con Zhang a algún lugar...-dijo Nico, pero lo dijo con tal desanimo que Percy tuvo claro que lo que le estaba diciendo era justo lo contrario de lo que él quería.

Percy intuyo que Nico al igual que él, también tenía miedo de que lo que pasaría si abandonaba el

campamento.

-de todas formas en unos días voy a volver ¿no?- se sintió obligado a decir para tranquilizarlo.

Nico asintió.

Percy cabeceo también.

-bueno, adiós.-dijo antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse de regreso al dormitorio.

Sin embargo no había dado ni un paso cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su camisa.

-no te vayas...

-Nico...-dijo dando la vuelta

Para su sorpresa el chico se abalanzo hacia él y lo abrazo, lo abrazo fuerte. Percy le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo que todo estaba bien, que todo se sentía correcto ahora.

Envolvió a Nico en sus brazos como había querido hacerlo toda la noche. Apretó al chico contra su

cuerpo como se había resistido a hacerlo desde que le vio.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo Percy se separo levemente y levanto la cabeza de Nico atrayéndola hacia la suya, no dudo ni por un segundo mientras dejaba caer sus labios sobre los de Nico.

Por unos segundos pudo saborear el sabor dulce de los labios del chico, por unos segundos pudo

sostener el cuerpo de Nico contra el suyo, por unos segundos todo estuvo bien.

Entonces Nico se separo violentamente interponiendo ambos brazos en el pecho de Percy, estaba jadeante y lloroso. Por un segundo pareció que iba a asestar un golpe a Percy, luego cambio de opinión y echo a correr.

Esta vez nada lo detuvo cuando hizo su camino de regreso.

Cuando se dejo caer en su cama con su cerebro aturdido y dedicándole enormes sonrisas al vacio sintió que por fin podría dormir.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Percy durmió feliz.

Todo era primeras veces en esta nueva vida. Todas ellas gracias a Nico.


End file.
